Okay, Seriously?
by NRMania
Summary: Pure Souls: Basically the nicest girl you will ever meet. A familiar but different person is the new one and they are in the perfect place to get the so called 'harem' that most other Pure Souls get. Fem!Harry, who is adorable (This story is crack as heck yo. Hella crack.)
1. Chapter One: Perfect Soul

Okay, Seriously?

Chapter One: Perfect Soul.

Mimi Potter felt like she didn't belong.

Her large glasses, the untamed black curls that was her hair, the emerald eyes... her petite form which she didn't know if it came from her lack of food or just genes.

These people... the wizards... they looked at her like she was their saviour, but she doesn't want that. She wants to be loved like she isn't an object, a national treasure.

And she also knows that people want to be friends because of this... a boy with red hair was already shoving through the rooms of the train to find her, she quickly hid herself... people recognised the scar more than her, maybe the books about her which showed off a more boyish, tall and short haired version of her was what came to mind before they saw her.

Her compartment opened, the boy with red hair said if she had seen a 'Mimi Potter' and said that he was going to be her best friend... she didn't like lying but she did, she didn't like this boy.

"N-no, I heard s-she was further up the t-train." She whispered.

The boy growled in annoyance, she knew that it wasn't particularly aimed at her but after the compartment door slid shut with a little more force than normal she started to shiver.

'I-I d-don't like I-it here.' She thought to herself.

*Ribbit*

The sound was strange... but it sounded like a toad, something you were allowed to bring to Hogwarts as a pet.

*Croak*

She looked up from her knees and noticed that yes, a toad was on the chair over in the compartment.

"H-hello." She greeted.

The toad didn't really reply, but it took a huge leap and landed next to her on the other cushion. Mimi once again curled herself up, hoping that this train ride was as quiet and as normal as possible.

The only sound that was in the room for about half an hour was the train.

Suddenly a dull thud met Mimi's ears and she looked back up, it seemed the toad had leaped onto her seat cushion which she barely filled and was now staring at her.

"D-do y-you w-want anything?"

The Toad hopped closer to her, and seemed to be sizing her up, the amphibian gaze holding some sort of emotion not usually held by an animal.

"Ummm... d-do you want some sweets?" She asked, pulling out her half eaten box of every flavour beans, even with her little bundle of galleons in her pocket she still only bought the single box.

Taking out a half eaten one from the box (which tasted of some sort of bug and as such was ignored after the taste) and placed it in front of the toad.

It didn't seem like a good idea as she didn't know if a toad was meant to eat sweets but it seemed that things went well, as the toad gripped the jelly sweet with its tongue and brought it to its mouth.

Mimi gained a small smile, something rare due to her life, and held her hand out in attempt to stroke the toad.

As soon as her finger touched the creature though she reeled back, not from the odd texture but the strange green spark that zapped her, the toad seemed to feel it too as it croaked in mild annoyance.

"S-sorry." She apologised, even though she had no clue on what happened.

But then she remembered that it had happened before... with the owl she had named Hedwig, after she had done so she had noticed a new addition to her hand's palm, a tiny mark that looked like an outline of a feather and a rather detailed H.

So she decided to look at her hand again... there was another mark, this time it was an outline of what appeared to be a lily pad, and the letter T was in the same detailed font.

She also noticed another thing... the outline of the feather was filled in slightly with white.

What was happening? Is this something all magic people go through?

The compartment door opened; making Mimi jump, the Toad did too... it appeared to vanish into thin air.

Mimi thought the person at the door was quite pretty, the bushy hair was quite interesting, behind her was a boy... he appeared to be quite shy.

"Have you seen a Toad? Neville lost his." Her voice was kind of bossy, but it didn't seem harsh.

"O-oh, Y-yeah I did see a Toad... but just before you got here it just seemed to v-vanish... through a wall..."

The girl turned to the boy, whose name was apparently Neville, who looked at her with shock in reply.

The girl sighed and put a hand to her forehead.

"I think I'll look for him on my own... t-thanks." With that the boy left.

"Urgh. Do you mind if I sit here?"

"N-not at all..."

"Oh right, my name is Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you." The girl held out a hand.

Mimi went for a shake but as she did so a thought crossed her mind.

'What if it does the same think as with Hedwig and the To-

It was too late, when both hands had a firm grip familiar green sparks arced between them. This time the sparks moved up Hermione's arm and settled onto her wrist, in a span of a few seconds the sparks seemed to crystallize and created an intricate bracelet.

Mimi pulled back, and started to spew shaky apologies from her mouth.

"I'm sorry I-I d-don't k-know what happened I-I'm s-sorry... A-are you okay I-I didn't m-mean to d-do t-that."

"I-it's okay Mimi." Hermione said shakily, her sight on the bracelet that now fit snugly on her hand as she did so.

"H-how do you know my n-name."

"Because of this," Hermione thrust the green band to the girl, who looked at it with a confused face, "I'm sure you know what this is right?"

The shy girl shook her head.

"It's a purity bracelet, made by the pure soul's magic when it accepts a witch into the pure bond."

"Pure Soul?"

"How can you not know what a pure soul is? You are given a pamphlet on it that comes with the Hogwarts letter if it is delivered by owl..."

"I wasn't given one... s-sorry."

"Don't apologise Mimi, just read this..." Hermione pulled a pamphlet from her robe pocket and passed it to her. The pamphlet's blurb made Mimi's head fizzle.

 _Pure Souls and Pure Bonds._

She opened the pamphlet.

 _If you received this pamphlet then it means a Pure Soul is currently alive._

 _What is a pure soul exactly?_

 _They are exactly what they are described as, they are the kindest, most trustworthy and naturally innocent witches known to magic kind._

 _Specifically witches mind you, only a witch can be born a pure soul and only a single pure soul can exist at a single time._

 _Now if Pure Souls were just extremely kind people you may never know if you met one, but no, they have many things that pull them far away from a natural bunch of magic users._

 _One is their natural beauty or cuteness. They either look... as an idiotic man would say... 'Smoking hot'... or... as a muggle girl might say to her friends... 'totally adorbs'. It could be that their features stand out between others, eye colours might look unnatural or they could be just so darn cute that you want to hug them._

 _Hugging leads to the second point. If a Pure Soul touches an 'acceptable being' a bond will instantly form, this is signalled by sparks of magic which have been known to be a different colour for each Pure Soul. When this is done the Pure Soul's body will gain a magical mark, be it a symbol or a name, to signify the bond, the bonded being will gain a charm which enhances the link they have to the Pure Soul's magic._

 _Now wherever the bond goes depends on what steps are taken, a Pure Soul once made what some might call a 'harem' and proceeded to spread her strong magic abilities between the families... don't question how she did it. When an acceptable being either is naturally female... or eventually turns female. It doesn't need to go that way, it could be that a bonded decided to become a permanent bodyguard, a best friend... heck even their shoe polisher... a pure bond is special._

 _Now don't take it like you have no control over yourself if you become bonded, choices in life are still yours. But a Pure Soul feels like home wherever they are and your own magic will instinctively produce positive feelings when receiving magic from a Pure Soul._

 _I suppose that is another thing. Pure Souls have so much magic inside them that they almost never run out and their core keeps replenishing... this spare magic is spread amongst bonded and will enhance their abilities._

 _Of course this isn't much information for such an important thing, Pure Souls are born when a time of change is coming and will always have a hand to try and help the world into a new age, but the thing is every Pure Soul has their own abilities, they might have the power to become intangible, they could have the ability to make songs to cure disease... it is all random and new abilities pop up as the Pure Soul's magic works and weaves in the world._

 _Good luck, and may you have the chance to meet the Pure Soul... you might even bond with her._

 _Quill of Pure Scribing, 58_ _th_ _Edition, current location: Hogwarts._

"I... I don't deserve to be the Pure Soul..." Mimi said quietly with tears in her eyes, causing Hermione to look up from the book she was reading and slid into the chair next to the tiny girl.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, rather confused about the reaction. She expected joy from Mimi about being powerful, what witch didn't want to hear about how awesome they would be?

"I am just a freak who does everything wrong... I couldn't even get my freakishness beaten out of m-"Mimi put her hand over her mouth, stopping the sentence abruptly.

'Oh god why did I say that... nononoonono I'm gunna be in trouble nononono.'

The fearful thoughts were stopped by a huge hug from Hermione, its overwhelming comfort and warmth of made Mimi blush wildly but even so she put her skinny hands around the girl.

"Whoever told you this is wrong... and if I ever see them they will feel how wrong they were."

"I-I wasn't supposed to tell... I w-will get in t-trouble now..." Mimi squeaked, the hug that surrounded her got tighter.

"I'll protect you; its part of my job now isn't it?" Hermione Giggled.

Hermione pulled away a few minutes later when one of the older students knocked at the door and mentioned that they would arrive at Hogwarts soon. After wiping away the other Hermione exited the compartment to give the girl some privacy whilst changing.

"I'll see you when we get there, alright?"

"A-alright... bye Hermione."

Mimi, after locking the compartment door, quickly began to change. She idly noticed the intricate 'H.G' marking on her arm below the two other marks.

Did the other marks mean she was bonded to the Toad and Hedwig too? They were an 'acceptable being'?

Mimi shook these thoughts from her head and quickly finished changing; she noticed that the robes were a little too big too... But she was sure that they were made to 'fit her perfectly'... well that was what the shop said.

True to the other student's word the train stopped five minutes later, night had fallen and thanks to the lack of human produced light the stars shown brighter than Mimi had ever seen before.

"First years this way!" A gruff yet kind voice called from further up the station, the tall man known as Hagrid was waving a bell up and down as he continued his call.

Mimi quickly joined the gaggle of first years, yet even so she felt awkward at her size which seemed to make even the other short ones loom over her.

After all the first years were accounted for the huge man led them to a dock of sorts, lines of rickety looking boats lining each side.

"No more than four to a boat!" The 'keeper of keys' bellowed, the fresh meat of Hogwarts were quick to follow the command and climbed carefully onto the boats. Mimi smiled when she somehow managed to get on the same boat as Hermione, who smiled back but kept quiet after that when two boys got into the boat a few moments later.

About two minutes passed before Hagrid checked over the people on the boats and called out 'Forward', which caused the vehicles to start gliding across the water with surprising ease.

Soon they had to duck under a vine covered outcrop, but when it was safe to raise their heads without getting slimy vegetation in their hair...

Gasps of mystified children were heard from each boat as the sight of the large castle which would be their place of learning for the next years of their life.

Well... if no problems spring up of course...

 **Here is another story for your face, not much to say... it's going to be a cliché fluff fest.**

 **Sorry for the wait, I reached a wall on some other stories and I don't want to disappoint you guys. (*cough* Ultra Child *cough*, *cough* Bruised Spirit *cough*, *cough* mediamancer *cough*)**

 **Anyways, enjoy this story, and the one which will be released at the same time.**

 **These might be coming out more frequently because it goes to my old style of work... have no plan.**

 **Going to orbit, cya.**


	2. Chapter Two: Living In Four

Okay, Seriously?

Chapter Two: Living In Four.

"Mimi Potter!"

Silence filled with great hall of Hogwarts, everyone inside looking at her with varied expressions as she walked towards the stool that the other students had been sitting on while getting sorted.

Most of the younger ones looked at her with reverence, shock or, with some of the older green accented students, annoyance. She moved slightly faster and quickly sat down on the chair.

Professor McGonagall placed the ragged hat upon her head, which quickly covered her small head.

 _"Hmmm, I suppose I should say welcome to the Pure Soul, one or two have resided in Hogwarts before... both as students and teachers, but the problem I had with them was where to place them. Having them placed in one house meant they had less chance to meet anyone that could be in the Bond. So I must say..."_

 ** _"ALL OF THEM!"_**

The tune of synced gasps met Mimi's ears; McGonagall removed the hat with a rather shocked look on her face.

"Is that even possible?" One of the Hufflepuff students said, which caused one of their hosuemates to speak up

"I read about this happening before, it said something abou-" The Hufflepuff girl first year suddenly silenced herself, confusing those sitting next to her but of course other things were on their mind at the moment so they let it slide.

"Well Miss Potter, I suppose you get to pick what table you sit on." McGonagall murmured to Mimi, who quickly got up from the stool and took a seat next to her bonded on the Gryffindor table.

"You okay Mimi?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't want to get too much attention... and now everyone will be focusing on me." The Pure Soul murmured.

"They were already going to, but look at the pluses. You will probably get entry into every dorm; you can find more people to be friends with other than me too. I know you'll need them."

"I-I don't need more friends, y-you're the only one I need." Mimi said with a shy smile, making Hermione blush, making the other girl confused slightly.

Suddenly food magically appeared on the large table in front of them; it seemed that during their conversation the headmaster had said something which had caused the food to appear.

Every student except Mimi started pulling foods onto the plates in front of them, but the girl was a little uncertain.

Was she allowed some? The little box of every flavour beans she had eaten on the train was the only thing she had eaten recently and even so it took the suggestion of the trolley woman for her to buy the snack.

"Mimi?" The girl was driven out her thoughts by her friend, who had a piece of chicken on her fork.

"Y-yeah?"

"You have been looking at your plate for a few minutes, are you alright?" the worried look on Hermione's face made the small girl a little uncomfortable.

"W-well I wasn't sure I was allowed to eat... usually I need to wait until the others had finished and got permission." Mimi whispered, she didn't mention the fact her cousin and uncle ate almost all the food prepared every meal.

"Mimi, you're allowed to eat. If this rule came from the people you lived with... ignore it."

"B-bu-

Hermione shoved the piece of chicken she had on her into the smaller girl's mouth, who quickly started to eat it.

"Eat." The bushy haired girl said in a slightly commanding tone.

Mimi didn't need to be told twice, and started to load her plate lightly with a mixture of the foods in front of her.

It was the best meal she had ever eaten, but for some reason nothing matched up to that first piece of chicken Hermione gave her.

When most students had finished eating one or two servings of what they wanted from the tables... it vanished. A few moments later a whole new set of foods appeared.

Dessert.

Mimi looked at Hermione once more, who nodded.

It was all the permission she needed, and she took out a reasonable slice of a chocolate iced cake and some cream onto it.

Soon all other desserts were given a taste test by the girl, but she didn't feel the need to stop.

She wouldn't have... if she wasn't stopped by the food vanishing.

Dumbledore sat up from his throne-like seat and began a speech, by the looks of the other older students it seemed like an annual event to list off things... one of them including the castle's caretaker and his extremely large list of 'banned objects'

"Ahh yes, one more thing. This year the third floor is out of bounds; do not attempt entry unless you wish to suffer a very painful death."

The twinkle in the man's eyes faded, he was serious about what he said.

But then just like that, the twinkle returned.

"Now off you trot, get some rest!"

The head of houses started led the students to their dorms... but Mimi was rather confused.

As a part of all houses... where would she go?

"Missy Potter?"

Mimi turned, and noticed... a tiny person.

Not exactly a person, because they had very large ears, large eyes and wore a pillowcase that covered their body.

"Please follow Min to your room!" the... 'person' said in a squeaky voice.

Mimi did so, and was eventually led to a hallway on one of the upper floors of the castle which housed a moving painting.

"Think of a place to sleep while walking back and forth on this point three times." The being apparently called a 'house elf' said before vanishing with a pop, leaving Mimi alone in the hall.

The girl followed her orders, the mantra of 'I need a place to sleep' in her mind as she paced up and down.

After three she noticed the door had appeared, the aged metal swirling intricately on the old wood.

She slowly walked towards the doors and pushed them open; gasping as they revealed what was inside.

It had to be by far the largest living room she could ever imagine, perhaps matching the size of Dudley's room, Dudley's second bedroom (which had become hers for a couple of days before she was moved to the cupboard once more after she was dropped back home by Hagrid) and Her Aunt and Uncle's bedroom put together. The floors were made of a gleaming black rock (she recalled something like it being called 'Basalt' in home decor catalogues... her aunt and uncle were renovating the kitchen) but the floor was quickly encompassed in the center by a fluffy, silvery rug. The walls shined like a night sky, almost like the Great Hall's enchantment was placed onto a wallpaper, the effect was on the ceiling too, but the stars seemed to shine brighter to give light to the room and a full moon hung in the middle of the fake sky showing a three handed clock which ticked on silently. There was a wardrobe; desk and dresser made of a silvery wood that made it stand out on its deep black backdrop. A pair of large, poofy couches were sitting neatly on the side with a table in the middle of the both of them, at the side was a crackling fireplace made of the basalt next to the couches too.

And sitting full-frontal view of the doorway... was the bed.

King sized, silvery wood frame and had a black covering keeping the actual bedding out of sight... but a quick check showed the bedding was a lovely black silk too.

"I don't deserve this," Mimi thought to herself quietly, "this isn't a place to sleep... this is a place you could live in."

A few moments later and her trunk popped in, the manner of it appearing being familiar to how the House Elf left left her with the idea that the house elves brought it to her.

"Ummm... thank you." Mimi called out gently, a yawn coming out her mouth a few moments later.

'I... I need some sleep, tomorrow I learn magic... hopefully I do well.' The Pure soul thought as she opened up her trunk for her sleepwear

Mimi got changed into her 'Hogwarts Pyjamas' (which was a long black gown for females) that were an optional buy for the students starting school which, just like her actual uniform, were a little too big for her and made her look extra adorable.

As soon as her head hit the pillow (which felt even more softer than her aunt's pillow when she tried sneaking a nuzzle into it... only to get punished for doing so) her eyes closed and she drifted to sleep.

But, just like the recent day, it was most certainly special.

[*?*]

When Mimi awoke she found herself in what appeared to be a span of infinite space... or it would have been if she could see around the area with the thick grey fog that filled it.

"H-hello?" The girl called out in confusion.

Her reply came as a rather dark giggle... directly behind her.

She turned and fell backwards with a yelp as she took in the sight of... herself.

It was literally a copy of herself except one key difference.

The piercing Ruby coloured eyes.

"You know Mimi, I have been waiting for quite some time to meet you properly." The double of Mimi giggled as she leaned over the fallen girl.

"W-who are you?"

"Now that... I don't particularly understand myself, once upon a time I might have been someone else... or at least a piece of them. But now? I'm your nameless shadow." The Ruby eyed girl said while she smiled, baring oddly sharp teeth which looked more like a row of shark teeth.

"What d-do you want..." The Pure soul asked, fear slightly etching itself onto her voice.

"Oh, just to protect you... it was why your magic made me of course, if you want proof I mean you know harm... here," The girl showed her right arm, revealing the familiar intricate bracelet that Hermione had received when the bond was formed, "I'm part of the bond, harming you would be detrimental to myself so what use would I have of it?"

Mimi was unsure what to say but even so she blurted out something which made the 'shadow' look at her with surprise.

"Would you like a name?" Mimi said unsurely, her tiny fingers tapping together as she looked at the looming clone.

"Sure... go ahead I guess."

"Umm... is Imim okay? I know its just a r-reverse of my own b-but you said you were like m-my shadow s-so it fi-

Mimi was cut off by the other girl's dark laugh which eventually led to a reply of its own

"I love it. Now don't worry your little head about it anymore, get some actual sleep. Let your mind drift into true dreams instead of this grey space."

Mimi suddenly felt drowsy at the request from the her identical 'twin', her face scrunching up with a cute yawn that made Imim's burning gaze soften slightly.

"Rest easy, I will protect you from now on... for I am your shadow and will always have your back." Imim said quietly as she looked at the original that was now fading from her view.

[*The Next Morning*]

When Mimi woke she found herself refreshed, more so than she had ever been before.

Perhaps because of her actual good night's sleep and filling meal the day before? Most likely.

The girl climbed out the bed much to big for her petite body and looked around for the school robes she had neatly placed on the dresser… they were not there.

A bit more searching and she found that they were in fact now in her wardrobe (the thought of something being 'hers' made her extremely happy… but also selfish.) and were fresher looking than the day before?

'I m-might need to thank the h-house elves later…' She thought as she pulled on the clothes.

After she was done she noticed something about her room… it had changed. The walls were now a gleaming marble and the walls were a clear sky blue, a painting of the sun loomed around the edge and shone like the real thing, only a little weaker so the clock that was on it could be seen.

At the sight of the clock's time she gasped, she needed to get to the Hall and eat breakfast… that was if she was even allowed to.

'No, Hermione said that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were wrong… I'm allowed to eat…' Mimi said to herself to pull away from the negative thoughts that tried seeping in.

She got back on track after a while. The girl left the room and began heading to the Great Hall, unknowing to the fact the intricate door had vanished out of sight once more.

It took a little bit of time for actually get there, Hogwarts was like a maze but oddly the moving staircases moved in ways that made it slightly easier to get by.

As she walked into the hall a few minutes after that she felt the gaze of quite a few, most of them first years who had trouble sleeping from excitement for learning magic or older students who got up early to get a bit of a review from their summer work.

"Mimi! over here!" Whatever need to curl up and roll away drifted away when the Pure Soul heard Hermione's call… she got the feeling that waking up early was a common thing for the bushy haired girl. Mimi shook her head a few moments later to clear it and took a seat next to her bonded companion.

"Did you have a good sleep? Where did you even sleep?" Hermione asked as she assisted the smaller girl with piling her plate with the banquet of breakfast foods that was in front of them.

"O-oh I suppose I had a great sleep… a nice thing called a House Elf lead me to a room which turned into a place I could sleep but I felt like it was a bit too much for me." Mimi said, giving a loose description of the room to the other girl too.

"You deserve the best so don't try and find a way to bail out of that room… just invite me over if you get permission. Anyways, I heard from some older students that time-tables are different for each house so I don't know what ones you would be in since you are somehow in all of them."

"Perhaps I can explain that." Another voice piped in, both girls turned and noticed that it was Professor Mcgonagall, who held a pile of parchment in her hand, "The other house heads have made a compromise with that. you will be rotating between all four time tables every week. This week will be Gryffindor, next will be Hufflepuff, after that Ravenclaw and to finish of you will be given Slytherin. This will repeat for the school year so be sure to keep note of which lesson plan you will need. The Professors will also be giving passwords to their respective dorms too but they have requested you don't give them out to random people, preferably not even friends."

Mimi nodded and accepted the timetable held out to her by the professor, who walked away and began passing timetables to the other students as they arrived.

Breakfast went alright after that,the stares Mimi got made her slightly worried for the future… but she looked forward to it more.

 **AND SCENE.**

 **Why didn't I release this earlier? Probably because I hoped to actually get started with the classes before I ended this chapter… but Iunno.**

 **Anyway. Are you guys okay with what I did with the houses? I had it planned out to just be maybe Hufflepuff of Gryffindor for Mimi but I went 'fuck it'… that made a slight wall as I had to make her bedroom but it turned out okay.**

 **Blah Blah Blah…**

 **Going To Orbit**

 **Cya.**

.


End file.
